


Através de seus olhos

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Weddings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Demorou um longo tempo até que Watanuki conseguisse fazer com que Doumeki não visse através de seus olhos toda vez que ele se sentisse abalado por alguma coisa. E até mais tempo ainda para que Watanuki conseguisse ver através dos olhos de Doumeki.





	Através de seus olhos

Demorou um longo tempo até que Watanuki conseguisse fazer com que Doumeki não visse através de seus olhos toda vez que ele se sentisse abalado por alguma coisa. E até mais tempo ainda para que Watanuki conseguisse ver através dos olhos de Doumeki.

Ele nunca informou Doumeki sobre essa habilidade, mas as vezes ele suspeitava que o babaca sabia, mas nunca comentou por pena, para deixar ele ter aquele pequeno prazer de as vezes ver o mundo fora da loja. Até as visões mais simples como a de andar pelo campus da faculdade onde Doumeki dava aula ou de varrer as folhas no pátio do templo ganhavam uma beleza que conseguia lhe tirar o fôlego. Embora os seus momentos favoritos de espiar eram quando Doumeki estava com outros, tomando café com Himawari-chan algumas vezes por mês, diante de uma sala cheio de alunos olhando com atenção e admiração na sua direção o que faz Watanuki se sentir bizarramente orgulhoso do idiota. Ou com Kohane, que ultimamente era uma das que mais aparecia.

E era para ela que Watanuki estava olhando agora, vindo na direção de Doumeki, usando um vestido de casamento.

Ele continua olhando. O olhar de Doumeki fica variando entre olhar para o sacerdote xintoísta e para sua noiva que por sua vez também não parece conseguir parar de olhar para ele. Ela parece absolutamente adorável e Watanuki se sente culpado por essa visão só conseguir lhe trazer um frio no coração.

Ele continua olhando enquanto eles trocam alianças e Doumeki trás seus lábios até os de Kohane, e ele vê que quando o beijo termina e Doumeki se afasta, tem um sorriso nos lábios dela. E o sorriso continua ao longo da festa que segue, conforme eles dançam sua primeira dança como marido e mulher ela não está sorrindo mais, mas ainda assim em seus olhos há uma expressão de conforto e felicidade. Watanuki acha que ela deve se sentir amada naquele momento.

Ele continua olhando mesmo sabendo que ele não devia. Ele vê Doumeki pegar Kohane em seu colo como se ela pesa-se tanto quanto uma pluma e levá-la para o seu quarto. Ele vê Doumeki a colocando em sua cama e beijando o pescoço e os ombros dela enquanto suas mãos estão ocupadas tirando ela de seu vestido e ela por suas vez está desfazendo os botões do terno dele.

Ele vê os beijos dele indo pra mais baixo, entre seus seios, pela barriga até chegar entre as pernas dela . Doumeki faz ela ter pelo menos um orgasmo antes de entrar nela, Kohane parece um pouco desconfortável por alguns momentos e Doumeki permanece parado dando beijos leves nos seus lábios, no queixo e em suas pálpebras levemente fechadas até que a expressão de desconforto se transforme em uma de prazer. Doumeki é bem mais lento, bem mais cuidadoso, bem mais gentil do que Watanuki tinha imaginado que ele seria nessa situação, e embora ele nunca fosse admitir isso para outro ser humano Watanuki tinha dedicado uma parte considerável de seu tempo pensando sobre aquele assunto.

E apesar de naquele ponto seus olhos já estarem emaranhados com água Watanuki não consegue parar de olhar. 


End file.
